Light as a feather
by gymnastlena
Summary: Kagome gets a problems can Inuyasha and the others help her out. Read and Find out. I donot own Inuyasha or any of the charchters presented in this story Please REVIEW!


Chapter 1 First day of School

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, Smack Kagome let a small grunt as she glanced at he once beeping alarm clock 6:00 am. With a sigh Kagome sluggishly lifted her body to the bathroom to begin her morning routine of brushing her teeth, washing her face, and using the bathroom. As she slid the minty brush into her dry mouth excitement flushed through her. First day of school, like the ditz she was she danced around in the bathroom with a new burst of energy at realization she was going to the 11th grade. Finally she'd be an upper classmen, have prom, take senior pics, the list goes on and on. Hurrying to her closet Kagome put together the cutest back to school outfit a small black mini skirt with a pink sweater that stopped midway to her chest leaving some room to show a little cleavage.

She picked long black boots that were at least knee length and a small pink charm bracelet to flatter her wrist she would look hot. Kagome got dressed then applied her make up a sparkly dark eye shadow and perfect pink gloss. She laid her hair in a crimped style which totally flattered her perfect outfit, heading down stairs she said goodbye to her mom, grandpa, and Souta and grabbed a pop tart to go. Kagome walked casually out of the shrine gates into the main street. A strikingly handsome man with shoulder length black hair and deep blue eyes waved to his friend before smooching his girlfriend and taking off. Kagome buckled her seat belt and greeted her best female companion Sango and her boyfriend Miroku. Both looked ready and excited for the first day of junior year. Miroku pulled up to the school and the group of friends hopped out.

Kagome and Sango hooked arms as they ventured into the school. Already by the bulletin bored were Kouga, Hojo, and Inuyasha looking to see if they got on the teams they tried out for. Kouga's super speed nailed him a spot on the soccer team. Hojo's cool helpful attitude nailed him a spot on the football team sadly as water boy and Inuyasha was placed as star quarter back. Kagomes heart raced when her eyes landed on the one with the red muscle shirt and jeans. His hair was long and silver, his eyes an amber brown and his body perfect, Inuyasha. Kagome always had a crush on Inuyasha but he wasn't ready to move on his ex girlfriend Kikyo of 2 years cheated on him with his enemy Naraku and now he has trust issues, serious ones. "Hey guys" Kouga called spotting the brunette and raven haired girls. "Hey" the girls replied in unison catching the attention of the wolf demon and half breed. Miroku headed towards his group of friends smiling his eyes lowered to his girlfriends perfectly round butt. With a small smile he raise his hands to squeeze it but was stopped by slap across his face. "Miroku I told you know touchy in public!" Sango stared at her partner obviously annoyed, with arms crossed she grabbed her bag and with a see you later was off to class.

Kagome sat in her 1st period class geometry listening to her teacher discuss the course and goals for the year. She was peacefully doodling pretending to listen when a paper ball flew and hit Kagomes head. Turing around she say Kikyo Inuyasha's ex giggling with his enemy Naraku. Trying to remain calm Kagome rolled her eyes turned around and gave her the finger before continuing to doodle. Just moments later another paper ball was thrown at Kagomes back. This time she opened it and found a drawing of an overly puffed up girl labeled Kagome. Kagome crumbled the ball in her hands threw it out exiting the class just as the bell rang. Stalking down the hallway the very pissed of girl didn't notice the tall wolf until she before asking what was wrong. Kagome let out a small sigh before replying a simple nothing. Kouga studied the girl hard picking up on her tense body on agitated foot tapping. He knew this girl since 3rd grade loved her since 6 grade but sadly had no chance. She looked up to him like a brother and soon that's what he became to her, a brother. It's ok Kags. Yeah yeah she said stomping off headed for the next class. What a perfect way to start of the first day of school


End file.
